


Early morning/late night sex

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, i write that in every fic should i be tagging it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey wakes up in the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. They fuck and fall back asleep.





	Early morning/late night sex

Mickey stirred and immediately sussed it was too god damn early for even for Ian to be up. Still, he sighed into his boyfriend's touch, loving the feeling of their bare chests pressed against each other.

Ian was propped up on his elbow just behind him and his voice sent a soothing shiver down the older man's spine 'hey.' Mickey grabbed his arm which was wrapped around him and placed a sloppy kiss against his hand as his wordless reply.

Suddenly, he was flipped onto his back and staring into Ian's grinning face as he pinned down his wrists and felt his bulge poking his leg. Mickey scrunched up his face and asked playfully 'looking for something?' Ian rolled his eyes full of affection and dipped down to whisper deliciously in his ear 'looking for somewhere warm to put my dick.' Mickey laughed and Ian's eyes shone as his body wiggled over the vibrations.

Mickey spread his legs so Ian was situated against the mattress and raised his eyebrows 'think I got the perfect fucking place.' Ian nuzzled into his neck as he snorted and latched his mouth against the sensitive skin.

Mickey squirmed in pleasure as he bit down lightly and stroked Ian's thigh as he felt his own body react to having the hottest fucking guy he'd ever seen laying over him naked.

Ian one handedly rummaged in the bedside table while Mickey reminded quietly 'keep it down, firecrotch. The rest of the world is tryna fucking sleep.' He got a peck on his lips of triumphant as Ian returned with the necessities.

Mickey stroked his hair as Ian travelled south and licked at his slit while his slick fingers worked him open. Mickey moaned lowly 'shit, blow me.' Ian happily complied and swallowed his length while stretching his digits inside him.

Before too long the ever impatient Milkovich whined ''m ready. Get on me.' Ian popped his head back out under the covers and Mickey chuckled at his bed hair which had intensified from burrowing down to meet his dick. He looked pretty fucking cute no matter how hard Mickey pretended to despise the word. 

Ian jerked him off steadily while cocking his head and inquiring 'what's so funny?' Mickey licked his lips and shared 'you look like a dumbass.' Ian was completely undeterred as he had always known what Mickey was trying to say. He replied with a wink 'fuck off, you love me.'

Mickey hummed assent as he reminded his lover what should have probably already started 'gonna fuck or are we waiting till next year?' Ian kissed his hip and wiggled himself upwards to rest their faces together.

He murmured 'such a bossy bottom.' Mickey retorted immediately 'such a teasing top.' Ian lubed up his dick and tapped it against his prepped entrance. Mickey opened his mouth to bitch for him to get a move on or he would blue balls his ginger ass when the complaint got trapped in his throat as Ian pushed in.

The fucker looked smugly down as him like he reacted any different when their bodies first connected. Ian nibbled at his ear and thrust deeply as Mickey chanted his name again and again like a prayer.

Ian groaned 'feels so amazing, I love you.' Mickey was sure he's never get over how his heart swelled every time Ian spoke those three little words. He replied with a fond filled tone 'love you too, c'mon, fill me up.'

Ian pushed the hair out of Mickey's eyes and Mickey got a hold of his moving hips to grind upwards. Ian made a pleasant choked noise which made Mickey smirk and and scratch lightly at his thighs.

Ian surprised them both by letting out a whine. Mickey raised his eyebrows curiously at his new discovery and murmured 'yeah?' Ian's voice was noticeably thick as he answered 'more.'

Mickey focussed on digging and pulling his nails down his skin as Ian bit down harshly on his shoulder. Mickey pawed Ian's upper legs and Ian delivered no warning as he was suddenly cumming.

Mickey arched his back and his eyes rolled back as Ian released his load deep. The surprise of the warm liquid made him immediately splutter against Ian's moving fist and abs.

Ian rolled off and they both caught their breath. Mickey swatted his chest and yawned 'night.' The only reply he got was the other man's light snores and Mickey attempted to desperately forget how much of a bitch it would be to clean up in the morning. Scraping wet cum out of his ass, he decided, was a whole level less of mortifying than when it dried.

But with the love of his life's heat radiating nicely onto his body he figured future Mickey could flip off his dumbass and went the fuck to sleep.


End file.
